Jealous of her
by SasukeU16
Summary: Sasuke comes home, it seemed no one was home until he heard his brother's voice in the kitchen. He smiled to himself before going into the kitchen... I'm not good with summaries or titles...
1. Coming Home

Sasuke walked into his house, He looked around to see if any of his family was home, Their was no sign of his Mother, Father or his Brother...At least until he heard his voice in the kitchen. Sasuke smiled to himself but cleared himself of it, Sasuke was no ordinary boy, Usually boys would be infatuated or even in love with girls, or even boys if they swung that way, But him. He was in love with his brother Itachi.

Sasuke took his shoes off and goes into the kitchen, He sees they had a guest, It was Sakura Haruno. It seemed Itachi and Sakura were getting along quite well. Sasuke eyed the situation silently.

"Sasuke, Didn't hear you come in." Itachi says eyeing his little brother.

"What's Sakura doing here?" Sasuke asks getting to the point.

"I came by to hang out with you, You weren't home and your brother here insisted I stay and we started talking." Sakura answers with a smile.

"Interesting friend you have here, She's cute too." Itachi says.

Sakura blushes, Sasuke says nothing but deep down he felt angered for hearing that, He wanted Itachi to be calling him cute. Not his ex fan girl.

"I'm gonna go to my room." Sasuke says walking off.

Itachi and Sakura continue their conversation. Sasuke laid on his bed, He could hear the two of them talking and Sakura giggling. Sasuke grabbed a pillow covering his face and growling into it, He removes the pillow tossing it back to where it was.

Hours passed by, Sasuke finally decided to come downstairs, He saw that Itachi was sitting on the couch flipping through channels, He was alone. Sasuke stood in the walk way.

"Sakura finally went home?" Sasuke asks walking over and sitting next to Itachi.

"Yes she did, But I'm going to be taking her out later today." Itachi announces.

"What?" Sasuke asked not believing his ears.

"I like her and I want to spend more time with her, If your interested in her I'll just call it off." Itachi says.

"Me interested in that? No way. I would rather be in a relationship with Akamaru than her." Sasuke says.

"Akamaru's a dog." Itachi answers.

"...At least Akamaru is cute..." Sasuke says crossing his arms and leaning back against the sofa.

"I'm gonna go get ready." Itachi says getting up and walking off to his room.

"...Whatever..." Sasuke says with a sigh.

Itachi came back down 10 seconds later, Itachi was wearing a long sleeved blue almost purple button up shirt and blue jeans with some shoes.

"Are you going to be okay here alone?" Itachi asks.

"I will be fine, I'll probably just go find Kiba or Naruto." Sasuke replies.

"Really? Doesn't one of them have a crush on you, Which one was that again?" Itachi asks.

"Yeah...Kiba does. What does it matter?" Sasuke asks.

"Just wondering, Sasuke you seem angered? Did I do something to upset your or what?" Itachi asks sitting down next to him.

*Yes, You did by calling that pink haired bitch cute...As well going out with that...* Sasuke wanted to say.

"No, You didn't. I just haven't been getting great sleep. I'm sorry for taking it out on you, Nii-San." Sasuke says.

Itachi puts and arm around Sasuke. "It's fine, Otouto. But you could have always come to my room like you did when you were younger, You always seemed to sleep well then."

"I'm to old for that." Sasuke says.

"Not in my book, I always loved having you sleep in my room. It was always comforting. Now days It's kind of lonely." Itachi says leaving the younger boy and leaving the house for his date with Sakura.

Sasuke stays silent laying back on the couch, He starts thinking about what Itachi had said, By what Itachi said it seemed Itachi missed him, Sasuke sighs before standing up minutes later, putting his shoes on and leaving the house.


	2. Talking

Sasuke had walked through the village trying to clear his mind of Itachi and Sakura, He had Instantly found Kiba at his usual spot sitting on a bench petting Akamaru, Kiba had joined Sasuke in his walk, Sasuke hadn't talked much while Kiba just blabbered about, Kiba finally goes quiet and looks at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke, you've been quiet, You should start talking." Kiba says.

"Nah, I'm good." Sasuke replies.

"You sure? Don't you want to talk about your brother Itachi? Or why you seem a bit pissed off?" Kiba asks.

Sasuke sighs, He looks up at the sky and back at Kiba who was always a great listener, Kiba knew Sasuke was in love with Itachi, Kiba was great at advice, and He was good at pushing his feelings aside for the Uchiha when Sasuke wanted to talk about his love Itachi.

"Fine. I came home earlier today and I saw Itachi was talking to Sakura...I thought it wasn't a big deal until later when Itachi tells me he's going to go on a date with that pink haired green-eyed monster, I can't stand the thought of him being with her when I'm the one he should be with..." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke?" Kiba asks.

"What is it, Kiba?" Sasuke replies looking at him.

"You should really tell Itachi how you feel." Kiba says.

"I'd rather not, I don't want him hating me or when we spend time together have it really awkward." Sasuke says.

"I highly doubt he'll hate you he could never hate you for you are his little brother and... Who knows he might feel the same as you do." Kiba replies.

Sasuke sighs and says nothing else, The two friends continue walking around the village, It got later and Kiba had to go home because Kiba's mother had tracked them down and ordered the boy home for it was too late, even though it was around 7:00. Sasuke turned around and went home back to the Uchiha Home.

Sasuke walked into the house, He saw his brother was home and he was sitting on the couch, Sasuke took his shoes off and sat next to him.

"How did your date go?" Sasuke asks.

"It went very well, Thank you for asking Sasuke." Itachi says.

"Does this mean you and Sakura are dating...?" Sasuke asks.

"You...Could say that." Itachi says.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." Sasuke says getting up and starting walk off feeling disgusted with the answer he received.

"Goodnight, Sasuke." Itachi says.

"Night...Itachi." Sasuke replies leaving and going up stairs.

Hours passed by, Sasuke was in his bed but not asleep for he just couldn't sleep, He couldn't stop picturing Itachi with Sakura, Kissing her, Making love to her...Or even just laughing. It sickened him. He took a deep breathe, He got up and left his room and goes down the hall and knocked on his brother's door and opened it silently.

"Aniki?" Sasuke whispers.

"Sasuke, You should be sleeping, what are you doing here?" Itachi asks half asleep but fully aware of everything.

"I know...But I can't sleep...Could I...Maybe sleep in here with you?" Sasuke asks.

Itachi lifts the blanket up, Sasuke crawled in and lay next to his brother with a small smile. Itachi wrapped his arms around the younger boy keeping him close to him.

"Are you feeling any better?" Itachi asks.

"Yes, Thank you for letting me sleep here, Aniki." Sasuke whispers falling to sleep.

"Anytime, Sasuke." Itachi whispers gently kissing Sasuke's head falling asleep a few minutes later.


	3. Gift

It had been 3 weeks Itachi and Sakura had gone out, It drove Sasuke nuts, Those weeks were the worst of his life and they were going to continue if something didn't happen, He hated watching them, Sakura coming over and immediately attaching herself to Itachi's hip, It should have been him doing that not her.

Sasuke walked down the hall, He got to Itachi's room to see the door was open and Itachi was pacing the room, Sasuke walked in and stood by the door way leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong, Nii-San?" Sasuke asks.

"I'm trying to think of something to get Sakura." Itachi answers.

"It's not her birthday and it's not Valentines day, She doesn't need anything." Sasuke says.

"I thought it would be nice." Itachi says.

Sasuke sighs. "...You should get her jewelry and flowers that should make the bitch happy."

"Thank you for helping, Sasuke. Oh by the way, Mom and Dad are on a mission for a week." Itachi says.

Sasuke says nothing, He was really shocked Itachi hadn't said anything about what he had said, Sasuke leaves Itachi's room going into the living room, He lies on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

Itachi walks into the room, It seemed he was leaving.

"I'm going to the gift shop, I'll be home in a bit." Itachi says.

"Alright then..." Sasuke says not caring.

Itachi leaves, Sasuke continues to lay there eventually falling asleep. Itachi comes back hours later. Sasuke woke up a few minutes after he heard the door slam. He sat up to see Itachi came home. He saw a long box which must have been a necklace, and then he saw...Red roses. He darts up right away.

"Y-Your in love with her?!" Sasuke shouts holding back tears.

Itachi says nothing.

"H-How can you be in love with her, It's only been 3 weeks! 3 weeks doesn't compare to a year or 16 years or even a life time. You shouldn't be in love with her, You should be in love with..." Sasuke stops himself.

"Well Sasuke? Who should I love?" Itachi asks looking at him.

Sasuke goes to finish only to not, He runs off going to his room slamming the door, He quickly crawls on the bed and bury's his face in his pillow crying. A few minutes after, Itachi knocks on the door, Sasuke sits up not facing the door, He wipes his tears.

"Go away, Itachi." Sasuke snaps.

Itachi opens the door anyways not listening to what Sasuke had said, He sits next to Sasuke.

"I thought I said go away." Sasuke says angrily turning to Itachi.

"I'm not leaving you." Itachi replies.

Sasuke says nothing and angrily goes to attack Itachi, Itachi only grabs a hold of Sasuke's hands and pushing him down on the bed, He was on top of him pinning him there, Sasuke was panting heavily.

"As I said, I'm not leaving you." Itachi says.

Itachi smashes their lips together in a passionate kiss, Sasuke kisses back. Itachi removes his hands from Sasuke's. Sasuke wraps his arms around Itachi's neck pulling him closer, their bodies touching sending shivers down Sasuke's spine. Itachi's hands travel under Sasuke's shirt touching his white skin softly. Itachi's tongue darts into Sasuke's mouth exploring the craven, Itachi stop kissing him and pulls Sasuke's shirt off tossing it aside.

Sasuke pulls Itachi back kissing him again passionately, Their tongues play around. Itachi pulls away and kisses down Sasuke's neck, Itachi's teeth graze the skin, He puts his mouth on it, sucking on it. Itachi's hands travel south going inside Sasuke's pants and boxers, touching him, rubbing him. Sasuke moans.

Itachi stops and rids Sasuke of his bottoms, Sasuke takes Itachi shirt off. Itachi rids himself of his bottoms as well. Itachi returned to kissing the younger boy, One of his hands go south, He grabs Sasuke's member stroking it, pumping it fast. Sasuke wraps his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi picks up the speed of his pumping, Sasuke releases.

Itachi pulls away from the kiss, He removes his hand from Sasuke's member, He puts his index finger inside Sasuke, He wiggles it around a bit before stick another his middle finger inside, He moves them around scissoring inside of Sasuke, Sasuke groans at the fingers intrusion.

Sasuke moves against Itachi's fingers, He begins moaning, He moans loudly when Itachi's finger's brush up against the special spot inside him. Itachi pulls his fingers out.

"This is going to hurt Sasuke...Do you think you can handle it?" Itachi asks.

"Just do it, Itachi, I'll be fine." Sasuke says.

Itachi kisses Sasuke's nose lovingly, He positions himself at Sasuke's entrance, He begins intruding slowly. Sasuke groans, He claws Itachi's shoulder at the pain of the slow intrusion. Once Itachi felt it was safe, He began thrusting slowly.

"I-Itachi...Faster..." Sasuke pleads.

Itachi picks up the speed, even pounding into him harder than he was. Itachi grabs ahold of Sasuke's hips digging his nails into them switching his angle of thrusting, He finally pounds into Sasuke's special spot sending even more chills up Sasuke's spine and making him shout Itachi's name. Sasuke releases, Itachi continued repeatedly pounded into Sasuke before coming to his end, releasing inside of him.

He pulls out and lays next to Sasuke, He covered them both with a blanket, Sasuke lay close to Itachi on his chest, The two brothers were panting, A couple of minutes pass, Sasuke sat up with the blanket covering him, He looked around. Itachi sat up afterwards, He wrapped his arms around the younger and kissed his shoulder lovingly.

"Itachi, You just cheated on your girlfriend..." Sasuke says.

"Sakura and I didn't work out." Itachi answers.

"What? But you got those gifts for her." Sasuke says confused.

"We ended it 2 weeks ago because Sakura figured out how I felt about you, Sakura insisted on acting as if we were still together to see if you would react." Itachi answers.

Sasuke blushed feeling stupid but he couldn't figure out why Itachi still had bought those gifts.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asks.

"Yes, Otouto?" Itachi replies leaving light kisses down Sasuke's neck.

"Why did you buy those gifts? Are they thank you gifts?" Sasuke asks.

"They were for you, Sasuke, I was going to tell you how I felt but you reacted so rashly, I'm sorry I had you thinking I was in love with Sakura." Itachi says.

Sasuke turns to Itachi hugging him, Kissing his cheek. Itachi kissing Sasuke, Sasuke kisses back.

"I love you, Itachi. I should have told you sooner..." Sasuke says.

"That doesn't matter, I love you too, Sasuke. I have for a long time." Itachi replies holding his little brothers in his arms.


	4. Importants

Days had passed, The week was almost over, Itachi and Sasuke had spent it all together happily, Itachi and Sasuke had spent their days in bliss. The gift Itachi got for Sasuke was indeed a necklace, It was a silver heart-shaped necklace, behind it was engraved a 'I + S'.

Today, Sasuke was left alone because Itachi had to go to the work place, He worked at a place called Akatsuki. His parents didn't question Itachi on what it was so no one knew what Akatsuki was.

Sasuke decided to wander around the village, He saw Sakura who was by the Yamanaka Flower shop, It seemed she was helping out by setting the flowers outside. Sakura smiled and waved him over.

"Hey Sasuke, How is everything with you and Itachi?" Sakura asks.

"Everything's great, I'm sorry I may have been a little pissy with you." Sasuke says this was actually the first time he has ever had to apologize to the pink haired girl.

She only smiled and giggled. "No need to apologize, You were jealous. I saw it the minute you came home and saw the two of us talking. Anyway, I'm happy for you Sasuke, You have someone and I have someone. We're both happy."

"Who are you seeing?" Sasuke asks curious.

"Our idiotic but sweet teammate, Naruto." Sakura answers.

"Whatever happens, I wish you the best." Sasuke says.

"Same to you...How is your relationship going to work when your parents return from their mission? Are you going to tell them?" Sakura asks curious.

"Honestly, I haven't thought that far...I don't even know if Itachi has thought that far either." Sasuke says.

"Well...I hope everything works out. I'm pretty sure they won't take it well for you are brothers." Sakura says finishing up.

"I should be going, Take care Sakura." Sasuke says leaving the girl to go back into the shop to report back to Ino.

Sasuke returned home to see Itachi had come home, Itachi was sitting on the couch reading, He closes his book and gets up walking over to Sasuke who was taking his coat and shoes off.

"Welcome home, Otouto." Itachi says wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist pulling him close to him kissing him on the lips.

Sasuke kisses back. "How did work go?"

"Long...It was supposed to be a meeting only it ended up with watching an argument." Itachi answers pulling Sasuke to the couch.

"Did you get into an argument?" Sasuke questions.

"No. Two co-workers, Hidan and Deidara, They're the two loudest idiotic workers in the group. But enough with that.." Itachi says pulling the younger boy into another kiss.

Sasuke kisses back, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck, Itachi pulls Sasuke on his lap, Sasuke straddles the older Uchiha, Itachi wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist. His hands roaming under Sasuke's shirt touching the skin. Sasuke pulls away from the kiss and rests his head on the cushion, Itachi unbuttons Sasuke's pants and slides his other free hand inside rubbing Sasuke's member, He kisses Sasuke's stomach lovingly.

"N-Nii-san..." Sasuke pants.

Itachi looks up as he kept doing what he was doing, His younger brother was blushing. "Yes, Otouto?"

"W-We need...To...Uh...Talk." Sasuke manages to say.

"Okay, You talk I'll listen while I work." Itachi replies beginning to move his hand up and down Sasuke's member.

"W-W...Well are parents are coming home tomorrow...What are we going to do? Are we going to tell them or...keep it a secret." Sasuke asks.

"Well Sasuke, If we tell them they might separate us and if we don't tell them they might walk in one of these days." Itachi says removing Sasuke's shirt with his other hand. Itachi licks Sasuke's nipple, sucking on it.

Sasuke moans and grips the couches cushions, Itachi stops and pulls Sasuke off laying him on the couch getting on top of him, He takes his own shirt off tossing it, He removes Sasuke's bottoms as well.

"Nii-San, It's important we discuss this!" Sasuke whines.

Itachi kisses down Sasuke body.

"I know, Sasuke. I think in order to keep what we're doing, We shouldn't tell Mother and Father." Itachi says.

"Your right." Sasuke replies.

Sasuke pulls Itachi in, kissing him. Itachi kisses back, His tongue darts into Sasuke's mouth, their tongues play around, Itachi pulls away and kisses down Sasuke's body, He begins reaching the lower half, He licks Sasuke's member, engulfing it and sucks on. Sasuke arches his back moaning loudly.

"N...Nii-San, Don't do that..." Sasuke says.

Itachi ignores him, He continues sucking on it, licking it like it was a lollipop, Sasuke groans, moaning and clinging onto the couch.

"S...Stop...I can't take anymore..." Sasuke pleads.

Sasuke releases, Itachi takes it in, swallowing it all, He pulls away, Sasuke was blushing.

"You taste wonderful, Sasuke." Itachi says.

Sasuke doesn't say anything, He just kisses Itachi passionately, Itachi kisses back sticking his tongue inside Sasuke's mouth, exploring him. Sasuke tasted himself and Itachi's saliva. Sasuke pulls away.

"I...I want you Itachi, Do it now." Sasuke pleads.

"I need to prepare you, Otouto." Itachi says.

"No preparation... I want you inside me, Please Nii-San."Sasuke replies.

Itachi positions himself to Sasuke's entrance, He looks at the boy beneath him, He plunges inside him, Sasuke curses in pain, the tears stung at the eyes. Itachi stops when he was fully inside Sasuke to let him get used to the intrusion.

"Please...Move." Sasuke says.

Itachi begins with slow, steady movements, He then starts going faster, Pounding harder and harder making the younger moan out in ecstasy, He moaned Itachi's name basically screaming his name over and over again. Itachi doesn't waste time and hits the special spot, pounding into it with full speed making Sasuke release once again. Itachi follows behind release his seed inside of Sasuke, He pulls out and lays next to Sasuke, cuddling him in his arms, panting heavily.

"I love you, Aniki.." Sasuke says fading fast to sleep.

"I love you too, Otouto." Itachi replies kissing Sasuke forehead and joining him in sleep.


	5. Returning home

Tomorrow had arrived so soon, Mother and Father came home around noon, It had been a few hours the two have been back. Itachi and Sasuke were on their best behavior acting like normal brothers who didn't want to leave the room to have sex, They were sitting on the couch watching tv.

"What did you kids do this week?" Mikoto asks.

"Brotherly stuff, Nothing to interesting." Itachi replies.

"Did you two have a good time?" Mikoto asks with a smile.

"Yes, We had a wonderful time, Mom." Sasuke says.

"Itachi did you train at all?" Fugaku asks looking up from the book he picked up and started reading.

"Yes Father." Itachi lies.

"Oh your cousin, Obito who goes by Tobi now is going to stop by, Your father and I are going to go out for a bit, We need to go report back to the Hokage." Mikoto says grabbing Fugaku making him stop his reading, they leave the house, Itachi and Sasuke look at each other.

"That was sudden.." Sasuke says.

"Yeah." Itachi replies.

Sasuke quickly latches himself to Itachi kissing him passionately, Itachi kisses back pulling him on his lap. Itachi pulls away from the kiss and looks at Sasuke, He brushes some hair out of his face.

"I love you, Nii-san." Sasuke says wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck lovingly.

"I love you too, Sasuke." Itachi replies kissing his nose.

"It's only been a few hours but It already feels like an eternity..." Sasuke says.

"I know Otouto, Tonight we can be together like we usually are." Itachi says kissing the boy.

There was a knock on the door, Itachi pulls away and Sasuke gets off of him.

"That must be Obito..." Itachi says walking over to the door opening it to see a man with an orange mask on.

"Hello, Hello, Hello!" Tobi shouts happily.

"Come in, Please." Itachi say a bit annoyed with his loudness.

Tobi walks into the room, He sees the boy on the couch. Sasuke stands up and Itachi shuts the door.

"You must be my little nephew, Sasuke!" Tobi shouts running over and hugging him tightly.

"It's nice to meet you...Tobi." Sasuke replies feeling uncomfortable from Tobi hugging him.

"You are quite adorable." Tobi says touching Sasuke's face.

Itachi quickly walks over and puts a hand on Sasuke waist pulling him closer to him being protective of him, Sasuke blushes lightly.

"Itachi, You don't need to protect him from me, I wouldn't hurt this precious beautiful child." Tobi says.

Itachi growls under his breath, He hated how Tobi was talking about his little brother, He just wanted to push him out of the house so he would only be the only one telling Sasuke all the things Tobi was saying.

"So why are you here, Tobi?" Itachi asks.

"I just stopped by to meet my little nephew actually...I ran into your Mother and Father on their mission and we talked, It was really fun." Tobi says smiling under his mask.

"I would assume you have to leave now." Itachi says.

"I don't have to leave...But I see the two of you are busy." Tobi says.

"We're not...But You probably would rather do something interesting than hang around here with us." Itachi says.

Tobi walks to the door opening it, He turns back to the two brother.

"You two should probably tell your parents about the two of you...It wouldn't be pretty if they find out themselves...Trust me." Tobi says leaving the house.

"I wonder what he was talking about..." Sasuke says.

Itachi sighs and sits down on the couch, Sasuke sits down next to him.

"In the Uchiha Clan...It's almost common for incest, Tobi was in a romantic relationship with another Uchiha when he was younger...His parents walked in on him and it ended badly for the other partner. And usual when being caught the older of the two would be killed." Itachi says.

"Itachi, No...I don't want you dead...I want you with me forever." Sasuke says hugging him tightly.

"Everything will be okay, Sasuke." Itachi replies kissing his head.

The door opens, Fugaku and Mikoto had returned home from meeting with the Hokage, Itachi and Sasuke pull away and look up to greet them.

"Father, Mother. There is something we need to talk about." Itachi says.


	6. Discussion

"Father, Mother there is something important I need to discuss with you." Itachi says firmly.

Right as there parents came in, He had immediately got their attention when he had said what he had said Mikoto sat on the couch and Fugaku just stood, Itachi had their full attention it seemed. He sighs and looks at Sasuke then at his parents, He especially looked at his Father's face, He seemed already as usual moody...

"Sasuke, I would like to talk to them alone, Could you go to your room?" Itachi asks.

"I want to stay here with you..." Sasuke replies.

"It's best that you go upstairs, Please Sasuke don't argue, just do it." Itachi says.

"Okay, I will..." Sasuke replies with a sigh.

Sasuke goes upstairs but not to his room, He stayed close by watching them and listening to them from the top stair, looking through the bars.

"You have our attention now. Tell us." Fugaku says.

"This past few week Sasuke and I have realized we love each other." Itachi says coming straight out and not pitter-pattering around the subject.

"Of course you love each other, You're brothers after all." Mikoto replies with a small smile.

"No Mother, I meant...We love each other romantically, It's nothing either of you did it's just how we have felt for a while..." Itachi says summing it up.

Mikoto stayed silent shocked, Fugaku stayed silent for a second before opening his mouth to start something.

"Your brother is your brother, Nothing more will happen. If I catch the two of you doing anything that isn't brotherly then I will have to step in and do something about it." Fugaku threatens.

Sasuke races down the stairs immediately after hearing what his Father had said, He stops at the last stair, He looks at the three of them, Mikoto just looked worried and Fugaku looked threatening and Itachi...There was no expression to tell what he was feeling at the moment.

"I respect you Father but...You can't control how we feel for one another. " Sasuke says.

"I'm sure Itachi has told you the Obito story, How the one had died because of what they were doing." Fugaku replies looking at the two boys

"What are you trying to say, Father?" Itachi asks.

"I'm saying I'll be forced to get rid of one of you." Fugaku says starting to walk away.

"You even think about laying a hand on Sasuke, I swear I won't hold back...Do you understand me." Itachi says his sharingan activating.

"I am your Father, How dare you talk back to me!" Fugaku shouts angrily.

"You're the one coming up with these threats, Your just upset that everything hasn't gone your way, You're upset that your perfect son isn't as perfect as you thought, Right now in your little head, Your blaming Sasuke for this, You need to know, He's not to blame, I am." Itachi says.

"That's enough Itachi, No more talk about this...Make sure you're not talking about any of this around the clan." Fugaku says.

"The clan, You've always cared about the clan, You've never cared about your families own happiness, You always ignore our mother, Sasuke here has wanted nothing but your respect, He's been busting himself out there trying to get himself stronger just for you to even knowledge him, I'm done with you." Itachi says walking out of the house.

Everything was silent, the only thing you could hear was the slight wind outside and the drip of the faucet out in the kitchen, Fugaku silently went up stairs, Mikoto got up, She patted Sasuke's shoulder trying to show some comfort, She had no words to say she was speechless and she seemed already worried for the family. Mikoto walked away and went upstairs to check up on her husband. Sasuke sat there taking in everything that had happen, He had never seen Itachi so...angry. He looked at the door wishing Itachi would come back, But he knew Itachi wasn't going to be home so soon, Sasuke sighed and just sat there for the longest time.


	7. Waiting

It was 2:00 in the morning, For hours Sasuke had waited for that front door to open, No sign of Itachi coming home, He sighed, He heard someone come down the stairs, He turned to see it was his mother.

"Honey, You should be asleep, It's late." Mikoto says.

"I know...But...I wanted to wait for Itachi to come home..." Sasuke replies.

Mikoto sighed, She walked up and sat next to Sasuke wrapping an arm around her younger boy comforting him.

"Itachi will come home when he's ready, He would want you to rest." Mikoto says.

Sasuke sighs. "I know..."

"Now go to bed." Mikoto says with a warm smile getting up from the couch going to the kitchen to get a drink of water.

Sasuke took a deep breath, he said nothing else, he looked at the door silently once more and stood up and went upstairs to his room to go to sleep, Falling asleep would be hard but he managed to catch some sleep.

Possibly minutes or even hours passed, It was around 9:00 am, Sasuke was laying on his side facing away from the door, He wasn't asleep he was just looking at the window or even the walls around him. He heard the door open but he didn't bother to look up for it was most likely his parents mainly probably his mother checking in on him.

He felt the person lay down next to him, It must have been Itachi, Sasuke turned to face him, Sasuke immediately cuddled up close to Itachi, Itachi held him close.

"I'm sorry I left you here..." Itachi whispers.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad your home, Nii-San." Sasuke replies.

Itachi says nothing and kisses his younger brother's head lovingly.

"I love you, Itachi." Sasuke says finally able to fall asleep.

"I love you too...Sasuke...I'm not going to let anyone tear us apart." Itachi replies joining him.


	8. Ignorance

The days passed by in the Uchiha house, Most of the time it was quiet or times there would just be their Mother trying to make conversation. Fugaku would spend his time in his study, Mikoto would spend her time in the kitchen cleaning or cooking. Sasuke would spend his time in the forest training or hanging out with Naruto or Kiba or just simply in his room. And Itachi hardly even came home or even said a word to Sasuke, He was spending his time at work or just spent his time with his best friend, Kisame.

Sasuke sat on the couch flipping through channels, nothing was ever on t.v. Now days he was usually bored. Mikoto usually tried to make small talk but she was mostly occupied by cleaning. Sasuke turned his head toward the door when he heard it open, It was Itachi and it seems he brought his friend, Kisame home.

"Who's your little friend?" Mikoto asks coming out of the kitchen.

"Hello, I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, It's a pleasure to meet you." Kisame greets before Itachi could even open his mouth. He reaches his hand out and shakes hers.

"Well make yourself at home, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything." Mikoto replies leaving.

"Sasuke, Nice to see you again." Kisame greets with a warm smile.

"Same..." Sasuke says not so warmly.

Itachi says nothing and leaves going upstairs, Kisame follows after leaving the living room.

*Why is Itachi ignoring me...Is it because of Father...And Kisame lucky bastard he gets to hang around my Itachi...Maybe when Kisame leaves I'll talk to Itachi...* Sasuke sighs.

Hours passed by, Kisame Hoshigaki had not left until the evening around 5:30, Sasuke wandered the halls, He stopped when he saw Itachi sitting in his room facing the wall, Sasuke stepped up to the door frame and knocked, Itachi turned to him.

"Nii-san, May I come in?" Sasuke asks.

"Of course, Sasuke." Itachi says giving a small warm smile.

Sasuke stepped into the room but not moving from the door, He stood quietly observing his brother's room, He felt Itachi's eyes on him waiting for him to speak his mind.

"Sasuke, You do know you can sit down." Itachi says breaking the silence.

"Oh right." Sasuke says rubbing his head embarrassed. He moved to the bed sitting next to Itachi.

"Something seems to be on your mind." Itachi says.

"Well...Yes...I just wonder...Why have you been ignoring me Itachi?" Sasuke questions.

"I've kept my distance so Father can stop worrying about the two of us." Itachi explains.

"I hate you being distant...I want to be around you...Aniki..." Sasuke replies clinging to Itachi, hugging him.

"I know, It's been hard keeping my distance, It's been hard not feeling you close to me." Itachi says hugging him back.

Sasuke pulls away and looks at Itachi, Itachi looks into his little brother's eyes he then gathers his lips kissing him, Sasuke kisses back. Itachi's hands wander underneath Sasuke's shirt feeling his skin, His tongue invades Sasuke's mouth exploring every inch of his mouth, Sasuke moans into the kiss.

Seconds pass, Fugaku was walking down the hall, he turns to see the seen, the door makes a noise and Itachi and Sasuke stop what they were doing and look to see their father, Their father says nothing and turns away from the walking down stairs angrily.

Itachi and Sasuke quickly jump up and follow to see what was going to happen, Fugaku went into the kitchen, Mikoto turned to him.

"What's wrong, Dear?" Mikoto questions.

"I thought you were keeping an eye on our sons?" Fugaku replies.

"I was, What makes you think I wasn't?" Mikoto asks.

"For one thing, I just walked in on them making out, god knows what I would have seen..." Fugaku snaps turning away from her going back upstairs.

Mikoto follows him worriedly, Sasuke goes to follow only for Itachi to hold him back.

"No Sasuke...We need to let them talk..." Itachi replies.

Sasuke says nothing.

"We need to do something about those kids of ours, They're nothing but horny teenagers, I don't want to come home one day and catch them actually having sex!" Fugaku shouts.

"I doubt that will happen...They're more respectable than that plus they've been apart for a while..." Mikoto replies.

"Whatever...I'm not staying here." Fugaku says grabbing a bag of clothes about ready to go downstairs, Mikoto grabs his arms in tears.

"Please don't leave me, I love you..Fugaku." Mikoto cries.

"I love you too Mikoto...But I can't stay here...I will go mad if I stay any longer...I just need time to cool off." Fugaku replies.

"No, I need you here with me..." Mikoto says.

"Let go of me..." Fugaku snaps ripping his arm out of her grasp which made her lose her balance sending her down the stairs.

"Mother!" Sasuke cries running to her side.

Fugaku stood at the top of the stair horrified of what happened, Itachi just stood there not doing anything, he then turned his gaze to his Father and gave a slight glare with his activated sharingan, He then snapped out of it to go be by Sasuke's side.


	9. Kiss It All Better

It had been 3 weeks since Mikoto had slipped down the stairs, She had died instantly. Fugaku had locked himself in his room for days, Sasuke cried his eyes out and Itachi he didn't cry, He mourned her in his heart but he had to be brave for Sasuke who needed him, Itachi had comforted him when he cried.

Things had gotten better, Sasuke stopped crying and Fugaku had even come out of his room but just to work or go shopping. It was the afternoon, Sasuke was in the kitchen cooking dinner luckily Mother had taught him how to cook. Itachi stood near him to help him if he need any help, Father was out at work.

Itachi wraps his arms around the younger boy pressing his lips to Sasuke's ear and close to his neck. Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Dinner smells fantastic." Itachi says kissing his neck gently.

"Thank you, Could you get the bowls for me they're too high up." Sasuke asks turning the stove off since he was done cooking.

Itachi removed himself from Sasuke and got the bowls for him, He sat them down and returned to his spot which was behind Sasuke wrapping his arms around the boy he loved.

Itachi placed his lips on Sasuke's earlobe, he gathered it in his mouth sucking on it, Sasuke moaned lightly.

"N-Nii-San...I can't concentrate with you doing that..." Sasuke says.

"I think dinner can wait..." Itachi whispers turning Sasuke towards him picking him up and placing him on the kitchen table, Itachi stood in front of him, Sasuke slightly wrapped his legs around Itachi, Itachi kissed Sasuke passionately, Sasuke kissed back wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck pulling him closer, Itachi removed himself from the kiss and began to kiss down Sasuke's neck, He then nibbles the skin taking it in sucking on his neck, Sasuke moans out loud and clings Itachi tightly.

"I-Itachi...We should go upstairs." Sasuke says.

"We're fine here, Otouto." Itachi replies taking Sasuke's shirt off tossing it to the ground.

Itachi reclaimed Sasuke's lips, Sasuke laid on the table and Itachi got on top of him not breaking the kiss.

The moment was perfect, the room heated with lust and passion. That was until the door swung open and immediately to the kitchen, Fugaku had stepped in seeing the scene.

"Really, Again I have to catch the two of you..." Fugaku says tired of it.

Itachi immediately got off of his younger brother, Sasuke sat up and quickly claimed his shirt putting it on, The two now stood silently next to each other with their father in front of them.

"...You can't stop two people in love, Father..." Itachi spoke up breaking the silence.

"I don't care, I will not tolerate this kind of affection. I want it to stop, It's not appropriate for a great clan like ours." Fugaku says.

"Great clan? I don't see anything great about this clan, This clan is worthless..." Itachi replies pushing past his Father heading towards the door.

Fugaku had followed behind him, Sasuke was reluctant to follow but did so for he was worried about what Father was thinking of doing to Itachi.

Sasuke had gotten outside to see Fugaku was facing Itachi, Itachi was looking at him and their was a gun in Fugaku's hand, No one knew where he had gotten it but he had it with him now.

"You wanna say this clan is worthless now, Itachi?" Fugaku asks.

Itachi said nothing, Sasuke stood there scared, his heart was racing a mile a minute.

"You may have been the perfect son but I felt there was something wrong...Something was going to happen...You and your brother messed our family up, You made me hurt the one I love..." Fugaku says.

"You're the one who acted rashly, You're the one who ended our dear mother's life, You could have let it go." Itachi replies.

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" Fugaku snaps.

"Easy, I'm done listening to you run your mouth, I'm done here." Itachi says turning to leave.

The gun goes off with a loud bang and a sudden drop to the ground, Sasuke had gotten in between the bullet and Itachi, He took the hit and fell to the ground, It was night-time and it began to rain

Itachi dropped to the ground hold his loved one in his arms, tears fell from his eyes, His heart breaking as he watched his little brother's life fade. Fugaku ran off leaving the scene, Itachi thought about going after him only a hand grabbed at his shirt stopping him, He looked down to Sasuke, Sasuke's eyes closing and opening.

"Don't go...Please don't leave me alone..." Sasuke cries.

"Alright...I'm not going anywhere." Itachi replies kissing his forehead.

"Please kiss it all better..." Sasuke pleads.

Itachi kisses they boy lovingly, He pulls away and looks into his eyes.

"I...Love you...Itachi." Sasuke says.

"I love you, Forever and always I love you." Itachi replies.

"Please stay with me until I fall asleep...I don't want to be alone...It's getting dark..." Sasuke says.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sasuke." Itachi reassured.

Everything went quiet, Itachi looked over to notice the gun laying on the floor, His heart filled with rage that this happened to Sasuke, He wished it was him who had gotten the bullet, Not his precious Sasuke, Not the boy who had a whole life ahead of him. He wanted to take the pain away. He came out of his thoughts to look down at his brother, His eyes closed. More tears fell down his face.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke..." Itachi whispers kissing the lifeless body.

A few minutes passed, Itachi lifted Sasuke up and laid him down on the ground, He walked over to the gun grabbing it and walked back over to where Sasuke was, He then ended his own life for he didn't want to live for the reason he lived was forever gone. Now he was gone forever to be with his little brother he loved dearly.

Itachi and Sasuke had been found by Kakashi Hatake, The funeral was held the next day for the two brothers, the rain continued to pour for the heavens were weeping, Everyone was there except their Father who had committed suicide that night but the body wasn't found. The village would probably never be the same. Words were said about them, Flowers were laid on their caskets and they were buried together.


End file.
